1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to a connector made according SATA (Serial Advanced Technology Attachment) protocol in which a metal latch is incorporated to securely interconnect with a mating connector.
2. Description of Related Art
A connector is described in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 412,700 issued to Gardner on Aug. 10, 1999 and entitled “Combined Signal and Power Connector”. The connector comprises an insulative housing having a base portion and a mating portion projecting from the base portion. The mating portion has a pair of receiving spaces and a partition wall disposed between the pair of receiving spaces. The base wall has a pair of guiding projections formed at opposite ends. The pair of guiding projections are made from insulative material and engageable with a pair of holes defined on the mating connector.
The engagement between the guiding projections and the holes defined in the mating connector are merely via physical interference and are not so reliable as it may result in undesirable disengagement of the mating connector away from the SATA connector.
Hence, an electrical connector having moveable metal latch is highly desired.